La peur du passé
by cocker60
Summary: Un jeune homme du nom d'Alexander Lightwood est dans un lycée. Il ne parle jamais. Il reste tout le temps dans un coin sans jamais parler à qui que ce soit. Jusqu'au jour où, une personne va l'aider à se sentir mieux.


Chapitre 1

PDV Alec.

Je me redresse douloureusement sur mes coudes. J'ai presque du mal à respirer. Il est l'heure de se lever. Je pars dans ma salle de bain et me lave. Sans trop appuyer sur mes blessures. Je vais me présenter avant de continuer. Je m'appelle Alexander Gideon Lightwood mais, je préfère Alec. J'ai dix-sept. Je suis en terminale S. Ma vie semble être normal, sauf ce que j'ai sur la peau. Je ne préfère, ne pas y penser. Je sors de ma salle de bain et m'habille. Je ne veux pas me mettre des trucs trop moulant. J'ai tellement honte de mon corps. Je prends mon sac, fait la veille et sors rapidement de chez moi. Je ne veux plus le voir dans ma vie. J'ai trop mal...

PDV Magnus

Mes paupières se lèvent. Je me redresse. Je m'appelle Magnus Bane, j'ai dix-huit ans. J'ai sauté une classe, où plutôt, je l'ai repassé à cause de mon déménagement. Premier jour d'école dans cet endroit. J'ai déménagé à cause de la mort de mon père. Il me manque mais, je vis grâce à ma mère. Je l'aime tellement. Je me lève, me lave, m'habille et je descends les escaliers pour trouver ma mère en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Je m'approche d'elle et lui embrasse la joue.

 **-Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?** Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

 **-Très bien, merci.** **Et toi ?** Je connais déjà la réponse à ma question.

 **-On va dire que ça va...** Elle soupire tristement. **Bref, passons. Tu n'es pas trop stressé pour ton nouveau lycée ?**

 **-Non, j'ai même plutôt hâte d'y être. J'espère que les profs vont être sympa avec moi.**

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils ne seront pas sympa avec toi. T'en que tu bosses et que tu ne te fais pas remarquer, c'est bon.**

 **-Oui tu as raison.** Lui souris-je

 **-J'ai toujours raison mon cœur.** Elle se remet à faire le petit-déjeuner. **Par contre, tu vas devoir sortir plus tôt parce que je travaille tôt. Je t'ai fait le petit-déjeuner. Mange-le sur la route.**

 **-D'accord.** Ma mère me donne un sachet et je lui embrasse la joue, avant de sortir de chez moi.

PDV Alec

Il m'a vu sortir, il m'a rattrapé et il m'a fait du mal. Je suis en retard. À chaque fois. Je suis en retard à cause de lui. Je me mets à marcher rapidement mais, j'ai trop mal à ma jambe. Je souffre tellement... J'en ai marre de ma vie. J'aimerais aller voir les gens que j'aime mais, je serais deux fois plus en retard. Ce que je ne veux pas. Je vois le lycée et je sonne. Une voix me dit de rentrer. Ils ne sont pas au courant de ma situation et c'est mieux comme cela. Je signe un mot de retard et monte à l'étage. J'ouvre la porte et regarde le professeur qui me fusille du regard.

 **-Encore en retard Lightwood. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous restez encore ici. Si, c'est pour arriver en retard à chaque cours.** Il a raison, je ne devrais pas être ici

 **-Je suis désolé...**

 **-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard cette fois-ci ?!**

 **-Non...**

 **-Vous êtes pathétique. Allez-vous asseoir !**

Je m'exécute. Les regards des autres me rendent mal-à-l'aise. Je m'assois douloureusement sur ma chaise. Je vois une tâche rouge, sécher sur mon jean noir. Je sais ce que c'est. Je sors mes affaires et regarde et écoute le cours avancé. Je sens un regard dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression de me faire brûler de l'intérieur. Je me retourne et je vois un élève que je n'ai jamais vu. Il a des traits asiatiques très fins. Des yeux mordorés. Une bouche fine. Je me retourne. Je sais qu'il m'a vu en train de le détailler. Je suis dégueulasse. Il me le dit assez souvent.

PDV Magnus.

Un gars plutôt grand, les yeux marron, vert. Arriva en retard. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Et, je dois avouer qu'il est mignon. Il a la tête baissée, l'air honteux. Ses yeux brilles, il a dû pleurer. Le prof le dispute. Je n'entends pas sa voix. Il va s'asseoir. Il le sent que je l'observe, car il se retourne et me regarde. Il est tellement mignon mais, on dirait qu'il a une grande détresse dans les yeux.

 _Bonjour, je suis nouvelle sur , j'ai déjà un compte sur Wattpad et je me suis dit pourquoi pas, se créer un compte sur cela. Bref ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. À la prochaine._


End file.
